Roman Empire
Overview The Roman Empire, whose citizens are called Romans, is a Roman Themed faction on the TWC Official PvP Server. We are dedicated to upholding and spreading Roman values and civilization to the other peoples of the server. If you wish to join, look for a member with the tag "Legionary" next to their name on the server, or contact Flavius Aetius on the MCC forums. History of the Roman Empire Founding of the Imperial Legion On January 24th, 2012, the PvP server launched and the Imperial Legion was formed. They settled in an area which would later come to be known as "Pinnacle Valley," after the large spire dominating the Legion's base. On January 26th, the Legion went to war with Akar's Golden Horde, and won a swift victory in paying the Goblin mercenaries they had hired to attack their hosts. Akar was later imprisoned and Nerva2004 and Palmetto_1 both assaulted Akar's base, gaining some loot. The Battle of Pinnacle Valley On the morning of January 28th, 2012, after a raid on AtomicBaconBits's unclaimed possessions, the Northmen Abbews and 10greenbottles were returning from a contract kill when they sought shelter at the Legion's base. Palmetto_1 believed them to be attackers and slew Abbews, whose game had crashed. He was slain by 10greenbottles. 10greens was then attacked by the Order of Dalmaitus, who had come to visit the Legion and discuss a treaty. 10greenbottles was killed, effectively beginning the Battle of Pinnacle Valley. At around 7:00 PM that night, Sun_Tzomas, the Military commander, was online and talking to the Dwarf Selukon when both the Order and the Northmen arrived, beginning a skirmish. 10greenbottles and Cahoma were slain, while PatrickS1989 and Abbews both retreated. Selukon, who had attempted to slay some Order Knights, stealthily retreated back to his base. The Northmen returned and seccured the pinnacle in the middle of the Legion base, beginning phase two of the battle. Sun_Tzomas and Skivvies exchanged fire with the Northmen, while Benz282 and Magefsx attempted to scale the tower. Benz was shot off, and Magesfx was knocked off by a Knockback II diamond sword. The Northmen then tried to escape by jumping into the lake, but Cahoma was splattered when he hit the beach and the others were chased down. The Northmen once more tried to secure the pinnacle, but the Order managed to take it from them. The Northmen then tried to scale the pinnacle using ladders placed by the Order, but were beaten back. Skivvies and Blenderfrog returned with a resupply, who then joined Benz and chased down the surviving Northmen, slaying them all and winning the battle. The war ended in a white peace. The Northmen-Order War On February 2nd, war resumed when Palmetto_1 and Nerva2004, the latter of which had joined the Order, tried to trap and defeat 10greenbottles at Fort Pinnacle, now completed. Sun_Tzomas logged in later that day and was slain, and on February 7th a counterattack was arranged where the Wicked Men of the West, the Order of Dalmaitus, and the Imperial Legion would assault the Northmen base through the Nether. Sun_Tzomas led several members of the attack force to their accidental deaths when he saw what looked like a way forward, jumped through the hole, and fell to his death. The Nether force continued on its route to the Northmen base, but the overland troops were delayed by the arrival of those who had perished. The Nether force therefore arrived early, raising the alarm when 10greenbottles spotted them and had the other Northmen log in. After defeating the forces that had travelled through the Nether, the 5 members of the Northmen arrived on their walls and repelled the 7 attacking members of the Order and Legion. Nerva2004 managed to knock Abbews off of a cliff and to his death, but the entire attacking force was crushed, to the Northmen's surprise. The war ended in white peace for the Order, and a hefty fine for the Legion, while the Wicked Men of the West were destroyed. Legion-Etat Wars The Legion disbanded in late February, with no active members other than Sun_Tzomas. After moving to Vroengarde and witnessing its collapse, Tzomas brought the Legion back in April with the onrush of a variety of new members, thanks to Server advertising, and with a new base in the East. On April 6th, 2012, the Legion was again attacked when Etat de L'or joined the server and declared war. Led by Celoxia, who claimed to be amazing at PvP, they attacked a castle built by Elrandil , where Kamacite, Mc_Fanboy, and Tzomas were on the defensive. Tzomas went up to the rooftop and fought Celoxia, managing to slay him. Heyheuhei then broke off his range engagement and scaled the ladders, attacking Tzomas on the roof. Tzomas managed to knock Heyheuhei into the lava surrounding the fort, killing him as well. Many members found this moment hilarious upon seeing the worst combatant on the server single handedly defeat two "hard-core" PvP'ers. The war was over 30 minutes later, ending in a white peace. On April 7th, the war began again, with many Legionnaire being slain by Celoxia. Sun_Tzomas recruited the Order, who enlisted the help of the Northmen, and marched on the Legion base. After going around Eagle point in order to get to the Legion base, they saw Etat de 'Lor and The Brotherhood on the walls of Eagle point, resulting in about a 30 minute standoff between the two armies. While some members warmongered, and a server-wide conflict was on the verge of beginning, PatrickS1989 negotiated that the Brotherhood would enforce a 2-week peace between Etat de 'Lor and the Legion, and the standoff ended. On April 15th Etat de 'Lor broke the armistice and attacked, but the Order arrived with reinforcements and deterred Etat de 'Lor from attacking again, resulting in a white peace. Skirmishes and Disbanding On April 24th 10greenbottles was caught egging the new Legion base by Sun_Tzomas, who proceeded to kill him. The visiting members of the Order and Sun_Tzomas were surprised when a Northmen army arrived (it was not known that they had no swords, only armor) consisting of 10greenbottles, Crossjon, Abbews, PatrickS1989, and Cahoma. After a short engagement in which 10greenbottles was again slain, Benz282, Nerva2004, and Sun_Tzomas were all killed due to a lack of equivalent armor. Several days later, the Legion disbanded for the next one and one half years, other than it's technical continuation as the faction of Byzantium. Return and Founding of the Roman Empire In December of 2013, the Imperial Legion was reformed with the return of activity to the 4th map. It was based out of a new "Pinnacle Valley" where Fort Pinnacle began construction. With the death of the 4th map, the Legion intends to return in full and superior force on the 5th map, which has a variety of new features and could well suit the Legion to it's dream of establishing an Empire. By April of 2014, many of it's old members had flocked to the Roman standards, and it was agreed the Imperial Legion would become the Roman Empire. Sun_Tzomas, Nerva2004, Mustang70, Kamacite, and FPSlover all returned to serve in the Roman Legions of the Empire, and conquer, construct, and Romanize new lands. As of April 18th, Nerva2004 was officially elected as the Roman Imperator. Government Elections The Roman Empire is an autocracy, although an Emperor is elected. The Roman Emperor rules until he resigns, is leaves, or is forced out of the Faction. Upon said abdication of the Roman throne a new Emperor is elected. Legislation *The Imperator is in charge of all diplomatic negotiations, unless otherwise specified. *The Imperator is always the supreme commander of the military. *The Imperator may delegate powers as he sees fit. *The Faction Name, Banner, or Theme may not be changed without a majority vote from all members. Ranking System *Faction Leader: Imperator *Province Governor: Vicarius *Senior Officer: Legatus Legionis *Junior Officer: Tribunis *Senior NCO: Centurio *Junior NCO: Optio *Member: Munifex (Legionarius) Values The Empire instills the good values of the Roman Republic and its Citizens - not the corrupt values of the old Aristocrats and Emperors. Through these virtues the Empire hopes to bring back the honor and pride that once was felt by all of its Citizens. These are: *Auctoritas - Authority, the build up of Social Standing through hard work and experience. *Dignitas - Dignity, a sense of Self-Confidence *Gravitas - Responsibility, understanding the importance of the matter at hand. *Pietas - Dutifulness, Patriotism. *Veritas - Honesty, Trustworthyness. Lands None yet... but soon... soon...